ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Puppet Master: The Fate of the Two Worlds
Pitch black. That is all that can be described of this place. A few lights came on, revealing a stage. A grand-looking puppet dressed in grey robes and a cloak appeared. The background turned to flames as the puppet laughed. The moon and the sun rose side by side. Two puppets dressed as a boy in a white cloak and a grey cloaked demon appeared and pointed at the first puppet. A purple light shone on the first puppet and it collapsed. The curtains closed. A slow clap rang through the void. "Excellent work my puppets. The story was thrilling and best of all...fictional." Everything paused. "But the thing is, I hate fiction." said the darkness. The three puppets burst into flame and ran around screaming on the stage. "Ah, painful comedy. Just what I like." A puppet rushed up to the direction of the voice. Whispers could be heard. "WHAT!" yelled the voice. The voice appeared and revealed the real life version of the first puppet. "THIS IS FICTIONAL! PURELY FOR MY AMUSEMENT! NO ONE and I MEAN NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" he picked up the puppet and crushed in his hands. "FIND AND DESTROY THE TWO THAT SEEK TO STOP ME! NO ONE WILL LIVE! and...PUPPETS.WILL.RULE!" At Titans Tower... "This is beneath me" Elwyn said in the most hateful voice he could muster. "Why do I need to go to high school again?" His question was empty because he knew the answer, but he still didn't like that he had to be the one infiltrating the place. In the long slacks and tidy white shirt with a short tie he looked like a different person. Raven attempted to change his hair style, to no avail, while Starfire doted on her jealousy of his coming adventure; neither act made him terribly happy. "How glorious for you, getting to attend the school of high students. It is a wonderful tradition experienced by the majority of earth youth..." Starfire jabbered on as Robin jumped in on the conversation. Elwyn had no idea why on earth everyone was watching him get ready. "You and Raven both felt some kind of magic coming from the school. I think you even said 'not the good kind' so we rolled dice to see who got to investigate it. And well you said you'd never gone to school at all so we decided to have you attend during your investigation." Elwyn cringed thinking he could have said something so simply put, just as Raven tugged his hair and stepped back to admire what she had finally accomplished with his hair. Nothing. Just as she stopped messing with it, it jumped back to its proper shape not a hair out of place. Raven grunted angrily and threw down her comb in defeat. "And you'll get to team up with the Titans Earth on this one since its out of our territory." Cyborg said this to be reassuring and encouraging, but it made Elwyn want to back out he hated meeting new people. When he met the Titans he fought them and likely would've killed them had his powers been active at the time. "You'll like them, that Eklypse guys powers are a lot like yours maybe you two would get along?" Beastboy crossed his fingers hoping that That would be the case and he wouldn't want to come back. Last summer when Elwyn came his presence kicked Beastboy and himself into a battle for Raven's affections. And though Raven had pretty much made up her mind Beastboy treated it as though it were still an ongoing fight. "I'm sure Elwyn being gone would be awesome for everyone, I get more time with Beastboy bring on the annoying flirting." The sarcasm in her voice was only rivaled by the look on her face. She didn't like the idea anymore than he did, but he had lost fair and square and she wasn't going to try and fight it just as he wasn't. "I don't even get to carry my sword and I feel naked without my armor." Elwyn whined as he reached for the weapon, but Robin snatched it from the table just to have it discharge and go flying out the open kitchen window. "How many times do I have to tell you it doesn't like you?" Elwyn remarked holding out his hand to have it come flying back to him. "Regardless of whether or not the sword likes me it can't come with you into a high school." Robin said point blank. Elwyn sneered placing the weapon back on the table. He was going in unarmed and nearly undressed. He resisted the urge to protest more he could hide the sword in any number of ways and then at least he had a back up plan.if his powers were to be suppressed again. Oh, well. No one was going to cave to him. They all had to suffer through some kind of school themselves, so now it was his turn. He turned to the group staring at him. He didn't want to leave, He had just got Raven back they had just gotten close and then now he has to leave. He attempted to crush those feeling down and put on a brave face as he always had. Raven saw through it though, and understood the rest were oblivious. Elwyn and Raven walked together up to the roof to say their temporary goodbyes. She gave him a hug so tight he could feel it into his core, it sent him a message that she would be there when he got back. Goodbye he said shakily. They glanced at each other one last time, then he flew off into the distance. At the school... 'Why couldn't I bring my sword? I could've fit it in this stupid bag I was given.' thought Elwyn as he approached the school gates. He had a look inside the courtyard. It was full of people either sitting or standing, playing or talking. There was one thing in common, they were all in groups. 'I hope I don't get picked on for being a loner. Eh, I'm new and I only want to interact with the team I was sent to meet.' he thought, giving himself a small kick for such a pointless emotion. As he walked through the gate, a group looked at him and snickered. They were quite big, probably upperclassmen. One exceptionally large one started heading towards him. "If these guys are jerks, I'm immediately going to see if Jinx is here." Elwyn whispered to himself. "Hey you!" called out the large one coming to a stop in front of Elwyn. "You're new, aren't you?" "Yeah. What about it?" snapped Elwyn. Ignoring him, the jerk went on. "What's your name?" 'Maybe they're not jerks.' thought Elwyn. "I'm Elwyn, why are you so interested in..." he didn't finish his question and yet the jerk still didn't acknowledge his speech. "Elwine, huh. That's a stupid sounding name." interrupted the jerk. "It's El-when." Elwyn said, clearly frustrated, bad news for just about anyone, but the jerk didn't know that and continued anyway. "I think we'll call you Ellie. Much easier and it's suits you better, I mean what guy in their right mind would have hair like that?" said the jerk. "It's.Elwyn." he mumbled through gritted teeth. "What was that, I couldn't hear you Ellie." mocked the jerk. "MY NAME IS ELWYN!" he yelled and headbutted the jerk who staggered backwards. "You're new and all, I understand that. But you don't understand that I run this school. You better show me respect or I'll make you." He rubbed his bleeding swollen nose. "Not on your life fatso." snapped Elwyn. He never was one to bow down to anyone, especially someone who had no idea what was good for him. "That's it!" yelled the jerk. He swung a fist but Elwyn dodged it with speed using physical enhancement. Using the confused arm of the jerk to boost himself up in the air, he landed on the jerk and hooked him in a leg-lock around the head. As the jerk struggled to remove Elwyn from his head, Elwyn casually leaned forward flipping out the leg lock and back-kicked him, sending the jerk flying to the ground. The rest of his group ran away in fear. "Yeah. That's it...for you!" Elwyn said to the jerk, turning slightly to see him scamper off like a wounded dog. He felt mildly bad for making the guy look so stupid, but someone had to. "Now to find Titans Earth." Pivoting on his to so hard the ground squealed, Elwyn headed off into the school. Crowds of teenagers clung to the hallways like mold, making it almost impossible for Elwyn to move. Most stared at him already hearing how the new boy made the school big shot look tiny in the courtyard. 'Robin said they'd be in the cafeteria.' Elwyn thought to himself, stopping in a clear area to rid himself of the sudden onset of claustrophobia. He noticed, mounted on the wall, a big map of the school. "My this school certainly is big for a high school." Elwyn pinpointed the cafeteria. Down the hall and to the left. He took this path and ended up a set of double doors. Above was a sign that read: Cafeteria. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. A flash rushed past him, stopping him in his tracks. "This is so cool! This reminds me of when I was in middle school!" said the flash, "Ooh. He's here." The flash stopped in front of Elwyn and held out a hand. "The name's Rush. Yours?" Elwyn reluctantly accepted the handshake. "Elwyn." "Elwyn,That's a cool name." Rush acknowledged excitedly. At least she said his name right despite the demeanor that annoyed him. "Sorry about Rush. She gets a bit over-excited." A girl in a black shirt and pink hoodie approached. "I'm Crossbow. There on the table is Surge and Wildfire." They all sat with their chest held high, though they were not in uniform, instead they wore normal teenage clothing, they all screamed super hero. "Yo." said Surge. "Greetings." said Wildfire. "Wasn't there one more? Eklypse, right?" asked Elwyn. He was interested in meeting the guy whose powers were like his. "Yeah. He went ahead, 'too many people' he said." answered Surge. "He went to the storage room under the school. You can go join him if you want." suggested Wildfire. "Wait, aren't you related to Starfire aren't you?" asked Elwyn. "That I am." replied enthusiastically. "Then why are you so good at speaking English?" He liked Starfire other than her annunciation, but hers was near perfect. "I may be younger than her but I've been learning longer than her." Wildfire answered, obviously proud that someone noticed the results of all his hard work. "Well, thanks for clearing that up." Elwyn nodded before rushing to the storage room. "This is good. I'm alone. I can probably sort this out myself, unless...ah, I doubt it. Why do we even need this Elwyn person anyway." Eklypse was talking to himself as he investigated the dimly lit storage room. The magic there clouded his senses right down to his sense of touch. No wonder the Titans noticed anyone one with a mild inclination to the occult could sense this much power. The sound of someone's footsteps echoed behind him. Eklypse whipped around and used his magic to pin whatever it was against a wall. "Who are you?!" asked Eklypse. He felt more magic thinking it was the cause he increased his grip. "Elwyn." the person answered. calmly. Elwyn felt a magic presence but it was hard to make out over the deafening power permeating the place. "Oh. Your that help we didn't need." Showing contempt that was intended to hurt. 'Skill? Yeah right, He can't even break a binding spell.' It didn't occur to him that the guy didn't want to, but why wouldn't he it had to hurt. He yet again increased his grip. "Seriously! I went to school for no reason!" complained Elwyn. His tone almost mocking through the chocking the spell was causing. He couldn't believe someone conjuring such a weak spell would be comparable to him. "Shut up!" said Eklypse quickly. Catching a quick glimpse of the smirk crossing Elwyn's face. "No. I will no..." Elwyn was interrupted by a crashing noise. He broke free easily, Eklypse shrugged acknowledging the small thought he had had a few minutes ago. Together they moved to investigate the noise. Catching a new smell as they walked Elwyn looked at Eklypse. "Hey is that Lunar Magic?" "Yes, now shut up!" whispered Eklypse. Elwyn ignored him. Being a scholar he had to know how that happened. "So did you kill a Lunar Demon and gain his powers or were you cursed or..." "I'm related to Raven. What do you think?" "Oh, so your a demon scumbag." Elwyn said, Recognizing the magic he stopped in his track he scowled and reached for his sword to find it wasn't there. He cursed Robin under his breath and decided that if the demon weren't attacking him he may not have to kill him yet. "An example of demon scumbag would be my psychotic father Lunaron but he's dead now." Elwyn knew the name and upon hearing it wished more and more he had gotten to carry his sword. Lunaron commanded some of the strongest Demons Elwyn had to face in the plane. HE had never lost to one, but that didn't make fighting them easy. The only thing he had fought that Rivaled them was Trigon last summer and that was a different league. "Lunaron is your father?" he asked in surprise finding a new hatred for this demon spawn. "SHUT UP!" yelled Eklypse. A shadow walked round the corner. The two froze. Eklypse shot a burst of lunar magic at it revealing it as a smiling puppet, that was walking on it's own. "Targets found! You guys are dead." cackled the puppet. A small portal opened and a young girl jumped out wielding a dagger. She jumped and the puppet went to dodge. out of nowhere she was right back in front of the puppet giving it a good slash she moved back in front of the boys. "Hello, big brother happy to see me?" The girl glimmered flipping her braid to look at him. The only thing he was happy to see was what was sheathed on her back. Humanae Vitae, his sword. he jumped over her drawing the sword from her back as he flipped. The blade sparked to life upon his touch. Eklypse shot magic at the puppet as the white blade slashed through it the result caused the puppet to melt into nothing as a small area behind it sucked toward the point mashing all matter into a singularity just before disappearing to who knows where.